Holding On
by Sabrina Whitmore
Summary: AU, Dr. Meredith Grey is ready for a change, and she’s jumping into her new life with both hands. Derek Shepherd is in for a quite a shock.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Holding On

**Rating:** T+

**Summery:**** AU, **Dr. Meredith Grey is ready for a change, and she's jumping into her new life with both hands. Derek Shepherd is in for a quite a shock.

**Authors Note:** This is my second fan-fiction and I'm very excited! This story is of course discounting last Thursday's promo. This is how I will like the show to go. If this strike hurries up and ends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show. I wish I did because then Meredith and Derek would still be season one happy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**S**he could do this. It wouldn't be that hard. All she had to do was take a deep breath and just walk up to him. It would be like picking up some guy at the ball. Except it wasn't like that at all. This one moment meant everything. It was different then the dead mommy, the family issues, and the dieing thing. This was her whole life. This was her happy ever after and she was going to take it with both hands, and just leap. She felt like she was going to be sick. But there he was talking to Mark. She could do this pull him into an on-call room, but he'd probably think it was about sex. Not that it wasn't about sex. Because she and Derek, or Mr. Incredible, as Cristina called him, were very good at sex. It was everything else that got screwy; they needed to find a balance. They could be happy because she did not want to be dark and twisty Meredith Grey forever.

"Were you planning on standing there all day?" Derek questioned her stopping in front of her. She didn't know that he had stopped whatever it was he was doing or the fact that he had walked over to her. She was nervous again that sick feeling that normally came from to much drinking,

"Um no." She muttered, "I was planning on coming over but I um Hi Mark didn't see you there." She chirped at the man that came to stand next to Derek.

"Grey." Mark acknowledged, "I'll see you later at Joe's right man?"

"Yeah sure." Derek said as Mark walked away before turning back to Meredith. She was all twitchy and rambling. He couldn't help but be intrigued on what got her into this state. Because he wasn't certain he had seen her this way in a while.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date." Meredith said in rush of words that Derek had to strain to get it all. She'd asked him out. He was certain that she had asked him out,

"What did you say?" He asked her again just to clarifier.

"Tomorrow or whenever we can go out to dinner." She asked again looking up at him. Her green eyes filled with nervousness. He smiled before he nodded.

"I'd love to go out with you tomorrow Mer." He told her smiling his McDreamy smile.

* * *

"Okay so good." She sighed in relief about to say something else when her pager started to beep, "It's the pit." She said looking down, "Will talk later?"

"Definitely." He told her watching her walk away.

"So you asked McDreamy out?" Cristina questioned as she sat down next to Meredith at lunch.

"How do you know that?" Meredith asked looking up confused.

"Next time you plan a date. Don't do it so close to the nurse's station." Cristina suggested digging into her salad.

"I just can't watch him go out on another date." Meredith said softly, "I can't loses him and it's time I take more steps."

"Okay." Cristina told her, "I need to get a good surgery. I can't be in the pit another day."

"Maybe Hahn will let you in today?" Meredith said happy for the change of topic.

"Yeah maybe. If she's not to busy with Barbie!" Cristina sneered, "I'm a hardcore cardio surgeon and so what if Izzie sticks stupid bird pictures up. That doesn't mean I'm not a great surgeon."

"No it doesn't you are a great surgeon. You two just have different styles."

"Exactly. I should go right up to Hahn and tell her. She's a smart woman, she should be able to recognize talent and…" Cristina pushed away from the table, "I'm going to go do it." Meredith watched as Cristina left a bemused smile on her face.

"Hi." Meredith looked over surprised when Derek came at sat down beside her, "Is this seat taken?" He asked her before seating down.

"That wasn't really a question." Meredith said with a soft laugh, "Any interesting surgeries?" Meredith asked him.

"Not really." Derek told her, "But I did however get an interesting invite from a pretty blonde."

"Oh really?" Meredith laughed, "Should I be jealous?"

"She's everything I always wanted." Derek told her taking a bite of her salad. Leaving Meredith a little speechless.

"How do you do that?" Meredith asked him, "Always know when to the say right thing?"

"The only boy in the family. A lot of romantic comedy's' growing up."

"So it's all artificial. One day I'll wake up and you'll be a regular guy?"

"Not in this lifetime." Derek told her taking her hand, "Everything I've said to you Meredith I've meant it. Your it for me and I want it all with you, and you making this step I don't take it lightly."

"Thanks." Meredith said clearing her thought, "So any thoughts to what you want to do tonight?"

"You asked me out. Your suppose to make the plans." Derek told her.

"Oh um…" She trailed and watched as Derek laughed.

"Don't worry about it." Derek told her, "I'll have it covered just be ready by eight?"

"Okay." Meredith said getting up taking her tray, "Thanks a lot Derek I'll see you later."

"Later Mer." Derek said squeezing her hand before she walked away from the cafeteria.

* * *

There was no reason for her to be nervous. They'd seen each other naked; they even lived together for a while. She could do this. She could go on a date with Derek Shepherd. She just had to keep remaining herself that this was a good thing. That this was an all-to-important step to moving forward and coming to terms with the past.

"Mer!" Alex called knocking on the door, "Derek's here, and wow you look hot." Alex said looking at her.

"Thanks Alex." Meredith said looking back at the mirror, "This is good for a first date right?"

"What do I look like a chick?" Alex questioned her and then shook his head at her look, "I said you look hot didn't I?" He replied moving to follow her downstairs.

"Wow." Derek said as he watched her walking down the stairs.

He was nervous he didn't think that he would be nervous but he was. This was there first date. It was more like there third first date but this time would be different. This time they knew exactly what they were fighting for.

"Thanks." Meredith said with a smile as he helped her put on her coat, "Where are you taking me?" She questioned him standing in front of him.

"That's a surprise."

"I hate surprises Derek." Meredith told him with a whine.

"I know, but this is a good surprise. I promise."

"You'll have her back at a reasonable hour?" Alex questioned coming into the foyer.

"Alex!" Meredith exclaimed, "Let's go Derek." Meredith said with a sigh tugging him out the door and to his awaiting car. Tonight she was certain was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Author Note 2: **This is a sort of sequel to my past one-shot 'He Has Sad Eyes,' and if you read it's just about Rose's (Derek's suppose 'love interest') thoughts. I don't really know if the girl Derek is seen with in the promo is Rose or not, but for the purpose of this story it is and Meredith does see them together. This is just basically what I would like to see happen between Derek and Meredith in the upcoming season that is if this strike ends soon. I should have more up in the next few days or so.

**Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I haven't been able to sleep." Meredith said her head lying on his chest. His hands running though her hair, "Last night was my first full night. No nightmares or restlessness." She sighed heavily, "I never thought I'd be this girl. My mom was right about that she raised me to be independent. She raised me not to depend on people."

"You had a bad childhood." Derek told her lifting her chin up to watch her, "Sometimes counting on people is the biggest strength. You can count on me."

"Can I Derek?" Meredith questioned, "I was ready to give it up and just be, and then your wife shows up. I'm left alone and the point is Derek you leave me."

"You can count on me Meredith. From this moment on neither of us can run."

"So no more dates?" She questioned thinking of Rose and Sydney.

"No more dates." Derek said quietly, "No more running?" He questioned her.

"No more running." She replied settling her head on his chest, "At least I'll try not to run." She kissed his chest, "Do you still have the earplugs?"

"I'm sure I can find them." Derek said with laugh reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp.

"Good." She sighed, "I like being in your bed."

"Do you think they'll notice if we don't show up today?" Derek asked Meredith the next morning his hands around her waist as she washed the dishes from there quick breakfast.

"We? As in the Head of Neurosurgery and everyone's favorite dark and twisty resident, no I don't think they'd notice." She joked.

"Funny lady." Derek told her kissing her neck, "You better hurry up if you want a ride. It looks like the chief already left."

"I still think it's weird that you and the chief are like roommates."

"Were not roommates!" Derek sighed running a hand though his hair taking her hand as she walked out the trailer and toward his waiting car

"Maybe Mark can get the other piece of land and you can have some kind of men's only island."

"Mark would hate it." Derek told her, "Besides it's only temporary."

"Maybe tonight we can go to my house?"

"Okay." Derek sighed.

"Something wrong?" She asked him frowning.

"No it's nothing Mer." Derek gave her a smile, and his eyes returned to the road. Leaving Meredith to start changing the radio stations.

* * *

"I guess the date was good?" Cristina questioned the next morning after Bailey left the resident's changing room. 

"It was fine." Meredith said.

"Just fine." Cristina asked.

"It was amazing." Meredith said, "At least last night was. He took me to this little hole in the wall place, and we just talked. It felt normal again like us before anything else happened, and then this morning I suggested we spend night at my house. He got weird again."

"Intern manor. I don't blame him."

"There my roommates. I can't just kick them out."

"At least you can kick Izzie and George out." Cristina suggested.

"I can't kick anyone out." Meredith sighed, "Besides Izzie and George are having there own problems. I can't add them being homeless to it."

"Problems?" Cristina looked up happier then Meredith has seen her in weeks.

"Yeah. They're not talking to each other."

"That's perfect." Cristina chuckled, "I got to go I'm on Hahn's service today."

"Good for you." Meredith nodded.

"I'm going to be the best resident she ever had."

"My dad's here." Meredith told Derek as she sat down on the abandon bench.

"Are you okay?" Derek questioned looking at her confused.

"Yeah. I mean his being charming and sweet." She sighed again, "I bet you had one of those great dad's. He came to all your games and everything."

Derek laughed softly and shook his head.

"My dad died when I was ten. Until then he was a good dad. He took me fishing ever chance he got."

"I'm sorry Derek." Meredith said touching his arm.

"It's fine. He had a massive heart attack. After that my mom raised us. She did the best she could all things considered."

"I think she did a pretty good job." Meredith told him running her hand though his hair, "Meet you at Joe's after work?"

"Yeah." Derek smiled as Meredith moved down to kiss him, "Page me if you need anything."

"Okay." Meredith said turning to go leave him.

* * *

It was dark by the time Meredith had made her way over to Joes. She was beyond exhausted. Her father had once again been a disappointment and her sister. Well she didn't want to think about her sister it was too much. Today she was going to be happy. But bright and happy people just didn't exist. At least not in her world there was just a bunch of people who had to get up ever morning, and fight to make it though the day.

"Joe tequila please." Meredith said seating on an abandon stool.

"Sure thing Mer." Joe said filling up her shot glass, "You haven't gotten tequila in a while."

"Today's been one of those days."

"Really."

"Yeah. I have a sister Joe. A half sister, but a sister. We just can't get along."

"Maybe you should try being her friend first. I'm she's just as nervous as you are."

"Lexie Grey is not a nervous girl. She's like I…" Meredith groaned taking her shot.

"You want another one?" Joe asked her.

"Better not. I'm waiting on Derek so we can get home. Although I don't know if that's what he wants."

"Hey." Meredith jumped a little as Derek came to seat next to her, "You ready?"

"You don't want a drink?" She asked him looking over at Joe who was washing out some glasses.

"No. My patients in a coma." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Meredith told him.

"He'll never get to know that life gets better after high school." He said seating up to help her with her coat.

"You were prom king in high school." Meredith told him.

"I was overweight, I had an Afro and I played the sax."

"I don't believe you." Meredith said with a laugh.

"Believe it. The prom king stuff was all Mark. He's always been the most popular guy."

"Do you at least have some pictures?" Meredith asked him, "I have to see Derek Shepherd pre-McDreamy day's."

"Somewhere." Derek nodded, "What about you? What was Meredith Grey like in high school?"

"I was the girl with pink hair." She told him, "I did not spend a lot of time with the band geeks."

"Band geek!" Derek asked opening up her door, "I'll show you band geek. As soon as we get home."

"Promises. Promises." Meredith laughed.

They were dating, and they were talking. Somehow everything was going to work out. It was all going to work out.

* * *

**Author Note: **I had a new chapter up and posted. I hated it. So I deleted and started all over again. Meredith and Derek are finished with dinner, and the conversation that they had will be repeated. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and that you guys can forgive me.

My thoughts on tonight's GA are written in my live journal. The address is in my profile.

Congratulations to Ellen Pompeo and her wedding to Chris Ivory on Friday in New York. They look so happy and excite to be married!

Congratulations also to Patrick Dempsey to his spot in 'People's' Hottest man alive.

Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews and for adding me to your author alerts. It's really amazing.

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Sabrina Whitmore**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

There was ringing. Annoying chirping sound ringing. It had been like that for a few minutes and she had honestly thought that it would stop. It hadn't it just kept going like it was and it was slowing going to kill her,

"Make it stop." Meredith moaned into her pillow.

"Your closer." Derek muffled replay came. Meredith couldn't help but roll her eyes at that statement and she was seriously considering kicking him out of her bed forever. She reached for the chirping device and pressed talk,

"Hello." She questioned.

"Is Derek there?" The voice questioned, and Meredith couldn't stop herself from stiffening. He said no more dates and she believed him and now there was female voice on the other line.

"He's busy at the moment can I take a message?" Meredith questioned sitting up and biting her lip.

"Can you tell him it's his mother? In case his forgotten my name is Ellen Shepherd. I spent nearly eighteen hours bringing him into the world and I honestly don't think it's to much trouble to ask for a phone call ever once in a while."

"Oh um can you just hold on for a second?" Meredith questioned not even waiting for her to replay. It was his mother she'd just been speaking to his mother. She poked at his side.

"Hmm?" Derek questioned looking at her with a surprise look. Meredith didn't say anything instead she just shoved the phone in his direction.

"Hello?" Derek questioned and instantly groaned as he heard his mother's familiar voice.

"Sweetheart it's so good to hear your voice." Her voice went sugary sweet, "It's been a while."

"Yeah mom. I'm sorry about that works been crazy."

"Yes I know." Derek looked over at Meredith hurrying to put on a pair of sweats and her ratty Dartmouth t-shirt. She hurried into her bathroom, "I was married to a doctor. Anyway that's not what I'm calling about. Anna's pregnant!" An instant smile came across his face as he thought about his youngest sister. The two of them were the closest in age eighteen months apart. It wasn't a secret that Anna was his favorite among his sisters.

"Really." Derek smiled, "I have to go baby shopping again."

"Yes." Ellen smiled, "We all miss you so here Derek."

"I miss you all to." Derek told her it was true he missed his big annoying girly family.

"Was that Meredith on the phone?" His mother asked him. Derek laughed into the phone.

"Yes mom that was Meredith."

"She seems nice. Not that you can tell a lot about a person though a phone conversation."

"I guess will have to have you out here sometime. So the two of you can meet." Derek told her. Happy for once that Meredith was hiding in the bathroom. He was certain that she would be flashing him with evilly glare if she knew what he was suggesting.

"Or better yet ring her out here. You can come to Anna's baby shower."

"I'll think about mom." Derek answered, "I'll talk to you soon mom. Love you." Derek said hanging up quickly.

* * *

He wanted Meredith to meet his family. He wanted her to see where he came from. But she wasn't ready for that yet. She was hiding in the bathroom, 

"Mer?" Derek questioned knocking on the bathroom door.

"I have to leave soon." She called out turning on the water.

"I'll bring you up some coffee." Derek said turning back into the bathroom to put on some clothes. She was avoiding again, and probably worrying herself crazy. Right now she needed coffee and something to eat.

"Good morning." He said to a distracted Lexie Grey.

"Dr. Shepherd um Derek!" Lexie called out as she looked up at him.

"Derek. You can call me Derek away from the hospital."

"Okay Derek." She sighed, "Is Meredith okay?" Lexie finally asked biting her lip.

"She's upstairs taking a shower." Derek answered turning on the coffee maker and looking to see if Izzie had made any muffins, "Why?"

"Oh." Lexie let out a sigh, "I yelled at her yesterday. I shouldn't have because it's not her fault. It's nobody's fault, but it's just too much. I don't think I can handle this."

Derek turned to her and frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"My dad. I told Meredith he was liar and drunk. He is a drunk and he has been lying. And Meredith was trying to help."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I have to go." Lexie told him, "Can you tell her I'm sorry."

"Yeah sure." Derek said to her retreating figure.

"Were did Lexie go?" Alex questioned as he walked into the kitchen.

"She just left." Derek shrugged.

"Oh okay." He said, "Is that coffee for anyone?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks. See you later Shep."

"You to Karev."

"Your sister was downstairs." Meredith heard Derek say as she put on her clothes.

"Oh." She said reaching for the cup of coffee he offered.

"She told me about your fight."

"It wasn't a fight." Meredith said, "She said what she had to say. She's right I shouldn't have said what I said. And you know what I don't want to talk about it."

"Meredith you said you were though running."

"I said I would try not to run." She corrected before sighing, "I'm not running. I just can I be happy today. Just today can I be happy."

"Okay." Derek nodded standing up to kiss her forehead, "You can be happy today."

"Tonight we can go to the trailer and talk."

"Okay." She said kissing him lightly, "What time do you go in?"

"Noon. I still have time."

"I'll see you then." She said as they walked down the stairs of her home.

"Bye Mer."

"Bye Der."

* * *

"Dr. Sloan I'm at your service." 

"I don't really think that Derek would approve Grey."

"I meant that I'm your resident."

"Okay." Mark smiled, "How is my favorite Dirty Mistress?"

"Derek's mother called this morning."

"Ellen called." Mark stated nodding his head.

"He only has one mother right?" Meredith shakes her head, "Sorry that was mean."

"No you were talking. So Ellen called and I'm guessing you picked up the phone."

"Yeah."

"What's the matter she didn't yell or anything?"

"No she was nice." Meredith conceded.

"So what's the problem?"

"Derek has a family. A big family, and before long there going to want to meet me. I met Nancy and she hated me and so will the rest of his family. My family is a mess and I don't know how to do families."

"First of all Nancy is a bitch." Mark told her, "And second yes the Shepherd family is big, but Derek loves you and they will to."

"How can you be so sure?" Meredith asked him.

"Any idiot can see you make him happy. All that family wants is for each other to be happy." Mark sighed, "If the Dr. Phil part of the day finished can we get started on work."

"Yeah sure."

"Man your girlfriend is neurotic." Mark said standing next to Derek who was looking at the OR board.

"Yeah she is."

"I heard Ellen called."

"Yeah Anna's pregnant again."

"Oh wow. Maybe this time it'll be a boy."

"There needs to be some balance." Derek smiled, "That's what Meredith was talking to you about?"

"Yeah. She was nervous they'd all hate her."

"I wouldn't let them."

"Tell her that." Mark said before stepping back and walking away.

"You leaving already?" Derek asked Meredith as he caught up with her in the elevator. They were the only two people inside.

"Yeah. I'm going by my place first to pick up some stuff. Then I'll head to the trailer. If you still want me to come?"

"Of course Meredith. If you get lonely I'm sure the chief will watch a movie with you."

"I'll think about it." She smiled, "Derek about Lexie…" Meredith started but Derek shock his head.

"We can talk about it later Mer." Derek nodded kissing her softly, "Here's the key to the trailer."

"Thanks Der. I'll see you at home."

She smiled walking away from him and toward her car.

"Meredith!" She groaned recognizing the voice as she stopped at her car.

"Lexie what can I do for you."

"I'm sorry." She sighed, "I shouldn't have blew up at you. It's just that he is a drunk and a liar, and I just didn't want you to…"

"His been a disappointment to me before Lexie. I don't need you to shield me." And then Meredith winced, "I'm sorry that was mean. It's not your fault Lexie, but he's not my dad."

"Okay." Lexie nodded, "We can't be sisters."

"Maybe we can be friends. We can have lunch or something."

"Lunch." Lexie nodded, "I can do lunch."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Okay."

* * *

"When my dad died my mom was great. I mean she put away his life insurance for my sisters and I to use for school. And then she went back to work, as nurse to keep are house and food. Never once did I hear her complain even though I'm sure she was exhausted most of the time." 

"She sounds amazing Der." Meredith smiled, "It explains a lot about you."

"What about me?"

"The people your with. The strong, and opinionated people." Meredith smiled, "Makes me wonder why you're with me."

"You're the strongest person I know." He told Meredith handing her a plate of hamburger and fries, "And my mother will love you for that same reason."

"She does want to meet me?" Meredith questioned.

"She wants to meet the woman I'm in love with."

"Okay." Meredith breathed, "Just not yet okay."

"We can wait. It doesn't have to happen until we decide."

"I can do that." Meredith nodded her head; "The chief told me he was a having a _Godfather_ marathon tonight."

"You want to go over there."

"I haven't seen the _Godfather_ in years plus the Chief has a flat screen."

"I'll meet you over there." Derek said handing her a bottle of beer as she walked over to the chief's trailer and knocked. Meredith Grey was a very weird woman. Derek thought before moving to join her.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _The Godfather. _

**Author Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews, and for adding me to your alerts.

**Hate it or Love it Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

'_**Der, **_

_**Gone for a walk. Be back soon**_

_**Mer.' **_

Derek groaned quietly as he read the note that Meredith left on his coffee pot that morning. She'd been fidgety and quite last night. He wasn't afraid that she was going to pull away this time she just needed time, and he was prepared to way. Instead he filled his coffee cup and went outside to seat on his steps.

"Derek." The chief nodded already dressed and making his way to his car.

"Chief." Derek said nodding his head in his direction.

"Where's Meredith?" The chief questions throwing his bag in his backseat.

"She went for a walk."

"No trout today?"

"No trout." Derek shakes his head.

"I'll see you at the hospital Derek."

"Bye Chief."

Derek watches as the Chief drives off. Leaving him in the peace and quite that he needed. It's been a year since he came to Seattle looking for a change. He got that change in the shape of tiny blonde that took his breath away.

"Hey." Meredith said putting her hand on his shoulder, "You looked like you were in a different world."

"I was." Derek sighed squeezing her hand, "How was your walk?"

"It was good." Meredith smiled, "I love it out here." She told him sipping some of his coffee, "Come with me." Meredith said standing up holding out her hand.

"Where are we going?" Derek asked her taking her small hand and letting her lead the way.

"Just wait. You'll love it I promise." Meredith laughed.

"Mer?" Derek asked confused as they stopped in front of his lake. It was without a doubt his favorite part of his land. It was a beautiful and calming spot.

"I love you Derek." Meredith said turning around to face him.

"I love you too Meredith." He smiled taking her hand.

"Okay good." Meredith nodded smiling, "Because I'm in this. I want to build our a house here."

"Our house." Derek said.

"Yeah. I want big windows so we can see the sun rise from our bedroom."

"Our bedroom."

"That is if you want it?" Meredith questioned, "I just thought that it would be a great but it's your land and…"

"Meredith it's perfect." Derek said kissing her deeply, "It's going to be a beautiful house."

"Yeah." Meredith said leaning her head on his shoulder, "I want to have babies with you Derek."

"Babies." Derek smiled, "A little girl that looks like her mom?" Then Derek groaned, "On second thought if she looked like you I'd have to keep her locked up."

"Derek." Meredith laughed, "You can't lock are daughter up."

"I know what men think Meredith. You have Alex leaving with you."

"Exactly. She's going to have an uncle Alex and an uncle Mark to show her what kind of men to stay away from."

"An uncle Mark." Derek groaned, "Maybe we should just aim for son's."

"Okay a son." Meredith sighed, "I won't name him Derek jr."

"I wasn't even going to suggest that." Derek scoffed.

"Good. I love you Derek."

"I love you too Meredith."

* * *

"Dr. Grey?" Meredith looked over at Bailey standing next to her.

"Hi Dr. Bailey." She said smiling. She still couldn't believe that she and Derek were building a house. They were meeting with an architect in the next few days, and everything was looking up.

"Something's different about you." Bailey said, "Your glowing and smiling."

"I'm happy." Meredith sighed, "For the first time in a long time I'm happy."

"Okay." Bailey shrugged, "Shepherd's requested your services for the day."

"Thanks Dr. Bailey." Meredith said signing off her forms, "Can you page Dr. Nicholas?" Meredith said referring to one of her interns, "Paging me for your service. Sneaky Der." Meredith teased as she came up behind him.

"It's completely professional." Derek said turning in her arms and kissing her forehead, "It's been a while since we worked together."

"Were going to have company. I had to get one of my interns."

""This way we can sneak off."

"Very sneaky Dr. Shepherd." Meredith said as Derek leaned in to kiss her.

"Dr. Grey." Meredith jumped a little as she turned to look at Dr. Robert Nicholas who was currently blushing a little.

"Robert." Meredith said moving away from Derek a little, "Dr. Shepherd I don't know if you had a chance to meet one of my interns."

"Dr. Nicholas a pleasure to meet you."

"You too sir."

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Nicholas, follow me please." Derek said in his most professional voice.

* * *

Meredith sighed as she relaxed against her bathtub. She just got finished a forty-hour shift and all she wanted to do was curl up next to Derek and go to sleep. Instead Derek had surprised her with a full bubble bath.

"You should get like some best boyfriend award or something." Meredith finally murmured, his hands on her shoulders as he lightly kneaded her shoulders.

"You've been in the hospital for two days. Your exhausted it's the least I could do." Derek said kissing her gently, "I love you Meredith."

"I love you too Der." Meredith sighed.

"Marry me Mer." Derek said after a moment. In shock Meredith popped up spilling water over the tub.

"Seriously!" Meredith asked confused.

"This wasn't how I wanted it to go." Derek told her with a frown, "I had a plan. That doesn't mean I don't want to marry you. You're it for me, every day I want to wake up with you in my arms and I want to have a life with you.' He told her his hands cupping her face kissing her, "Will you marry me Meredith Grey?"

"Yes Derek." Meredith said in a whisper her eyes filling with tears.

Later they lay in Meredith's bed. Derek's arms wrapped around her their foreheads leaning against each other.

"Der." Meredith whispered.

"Yeah." Derek answered back.

"Where's my ring." Derek laughed as he kissed her.

* * *

She couldn't stop smiling. She wasn't certain her cheeks were going to start to hurt. She couldn't remember being this happy for so long. She'd been battling with the thought that soon the other shoe was going to drop.

"Dr. Grey!" Meredith stopped at the nurse's station in the middle of the hospital. Standing next to a tall dark haired woman.

"Yes Maggie." Meredith said smiling at the young girl.

"Can you take this lady to Dr. Shepherd's office?" Meredith turned to look at the woman now. She was tall and slender with only a little bit of grey, but it was her eyes that surprised Meredith. The light blue was so familiar.

"Certainly." She said smiling, "Meredith Grey." She said holding out her hand for the woman to shake.

"Meredith wonderful." The lady exclaimed, "I'm Ellen Shepherd it's a great to finally meet the woman that has my son so smitten. Look at that." She smiled looking at the princess cut diamond ring, "you're engaged. Looks like I've arrived just in time."

Meredith was so surprise she couldn't speak. Instead she walked toward the elevators. It looked like the other shoe had just dropped.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. There what keep writing so quickly!

Anyway I've always imagined Mrs. Shepherd to be this strong formidable woman that lived though a tough situation. I hope you all will like how I creator her.

By the way I don't remember the names of Meredith's interns so I don't know if there is a Robert Nicholas.

**Thanks again and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Mom, Meredith!" Derek Shepherd said in surprise as his office door opened to reveal the two most important women in his life. Standing up he made his way toward his mother.

"Derek sweetheart." She smiled opening her arms to him and kissing his cheek, "Your to thin." She told him hold his cheeks in her hands, "I bet you've been living on muesli and trout?" Derek groaned ignoring the giggles coming from Meredith.

"I'm not thin mom." Derek groaned moving her hands from his face, "But you look great mom." Derek pushed in and gave his mother a smile.

"You are to much like your father Derek Allen Shepherd." She told him a hand on her hip, "Enough compliments from you. What I do want to know is why you've kept your beautiful girlfriend away from me?" Ellen finished. Finally Derek risked a glance at Meredith who was looking more flustered then he'd ever seen her.

"Well we were going to." Derek found himself muttering and feeling like he was in high school all over again, "It's been a really long year he said with a sigh it feels like it's been three years."

"Derek don't be so dramatic." His mother told him with a sigh as she sat on a couch, "Where are you taking me for lunch?"

"Mom I do have a job." Derek told her seating on his desk, "I can't just drop everything and…"

"Actually Derek your last surgery was canceled so you do have some free time."

"Excellent. Mer you'll come with us?" Derek questioned a pleading look crossed his face.

"I can't Derek." Meredith said with a sigh, "I have to have lunch with Lexie and post op notes to go over."

"It's fine Meredith dear." Ellen smiled over at the younger woman, "Will have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Excellent." Meredith answered leaning in to give Derek a quick kiss; "I'll see you all later then." She said and then hurries out the door leaving Derek and his mother in silence.

"She certainly seems nice."

"She is nice mom." Derek groaned.

"She's very young Derek."

"She's thirty-one mom. Were not that far apart age wise." Derek sighed.

"Fine." She gave him a quick look, "Why don't you double check the OR board and I'll meet you in the lobby in say twenty-minutes?" She asked her only son as she stood up.

"Okay mom." Derek smiled leaning into kiss her cheek, "I am glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here son." She said before walking out the office as while.

* * *

Ellen Shepherd stood in front of the row of elevators. She could see what her son saw in Seattle. The water and the ferryboats they held all his favorite things. That didn't mean that she didn't miss her son, but Derek was her baby. The one that she'd always tried to protect. Even know she could feel a stab of regret upon not realizing his unhappiness in New York. Her eyes where open now and all she wanted to do was protect her family,

"Ellen?" Ellen turned to see Mark Sloane standing beside her. Her son's very best friend since they where young.

"Hello Mark." She tells him giving him a tight smile as they both entered the elevator, "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Derek and I went fishing a few weeks back."

"Derek's a forgiving man."

"He is." Mark sighed, "It's not something I'm going to for granted again."

"That's good Mark." She sighed again turning to look at him, "You are apart of my family regardless of all the stupid things you do. If you hurt Derek again I won't be responsible for my action." She told him sticking a finger in his face. Causing Mark to wince in fear of what would happen to him and his favorite body parts.

"Thank you Ellen."

"You're a good boy Mark." Ellen told him rubbing his arm, "You should give your mother a call sometime. She's been worried sick about you."

"I'll do that." Mark told her as he got off on his floor to let in a new wave of riders boarded, "Will have dinner or something together why you're here?"

"That would be lovely Mark." She told him smiling as he left.

Ellen sat back in the elevator until it stopped at the lobby where she could wait for her son.

Derek chose to take his mother to lunch at her hotel. It was packed and their table was off to side overlooking the harbor.

"Tell me about Meredith?" Ellen asked after they made their orders. She watched the smile that crossed his face and made him look about a decade younger.

"She's wonderful." Derek said with a shrug, "A little skittish when it comes to relationships. She's so brave and strong she amazes me every day."

"You're going to marry her then?"

"That's the plan." Derek told her, "Something small maybe on our land?"

"Does she have a big family as well?" Ellen questioned already mentally adding up a guest list.

"No not really." Derek sighed, "Her father left when she was little and it was just she and her mom. Her mom died this year and so did her step-mom, and she doesn't really talk to her dad. She does have two half-sisters one that's an intern at the hospital."

"The poor dear." His mother sighed, "She'll be getting a big family know. I'm sure I can have your sisters here on the next plane."

"Mom." Derek said reaching to stop her hand from going to her purse, "Mer and I will take a long weekend to come and meet the family."

"Okay." Ellen sighed, "I at least want to some kind of relationship with my future daughter-in-law."

"You'll have a lot of time. I think Meredith is really excited to meet you."

Derek told her and could only hope that he was telling at least a small version of the truth.

* * *

"I here a Mrs. Shepherd is making the rounds of the hospital. Please tell McDreamy doesn't have another wife?" Cristina questioned as she sat down besides Meredith in one of the abandon hospital beds.

"No." Meredith said with a laugh, "It's his mother which is a lot worse then when Addison showed."

"Why?" Cristina asked opening a bag of chips for Meredith to get some.

"He can' divorce his mother. What if she hates me?"

"I had the worse Mother-in-Law in ever. Derek's mother has got to be better then that."

"This is why I never used to date. There's all these add-on's you don't think about when you're in a happy bubble."

"Your so sappy Mer." Cristina laughed a little.

"Derek's rubbing off on me." She groaned, "Do you still miss Burke?" Meredith asked suddenly into the quiet that had fallen over them.

"Sometimes." Cristina told her, "I don't think I'd have been happy as Mrs. Burke." She answered truthfully, "It's getting better moving on."

"I don't think I could move in from Derek."

"Of course not." Cristina told her, "The two of you are hopeless with each other."

"Were not that bad."

"Please the two of you barely notice other people."

"I'm still your person Cristina."

"I know that Mer. If you ever need to bury a body I'm there." Cristina said after a moment.

* * *

**Author Note: **I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just started my Christmas shopping and holiday stuff. I hate lists. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope you all like **Ellen Shepherd, **I wanted her to be a strong and loving woman that though all her hardships still had the love and respect of her children. I hope that I made the _Mark and Ellen_ conversation believable. I really loved writing the _Cristina/Meredith_ dialogue. I know in the show that they don't talk about their feelings, but I hope that I've made them a little more grown up. I really miss the_Mer/Cristina_ friendship of Season 1 and 2. **Anyway thanks for reading and please Review they mean the world to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

This was surreal. Meredith Grey had to have been living in a parallel universe. She didn't do this. She didn't change her outfits a million times in order to go out with future mother-in-law. Her first outing without Derek who had had a surgery scheduled. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to hide under bed and not come out until Ellen Shepherd was safely on a plane back east.

"Mer theirs a…holy crap!" Izzie said trailing off as she entered Meredith's bedroom.

"I can't find anything to wear."

"All your clothes are on the ground." Izzie told her, "Why are you so nervous you've been out with her before."

"Yes, but Derek's has always been there as a buffer. I could pretend that I didn't have to make a good impression. But now…" She threw up her hand in furstion at her clothes.

"Mer calm down." Izzie said picking a few clothes off the ground. "Wear these dark pants and your lavender sweater. I'll go down and distract her?"

"Okay." Meredith sighed, "I can do this." Meredith muttered as she started to change her clothes.

"You don't have to be nervous Meredith." Ellen told her as they walked down the street toward the little restaurant that she and Derek had often gone to.

"I'm not…" Meredith shock her head, "I don't normally do this."

"I know Derek told me." She sighed, "I'm also sorry about your mother. She was a remarkable woman."

"She was." Meredith nodded.

"It's tough sometimes. The balance between your family and your job." She told Meredith, "Did Derek tell you I went back to work after his father died?"

"He told me." Meredith nodded waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I could have stayed at home and used Mitchell's insurance money. Instead I went to work with a job that often then not left me exhausted and not having enough energy to make dinner. They never wanted for anything."

"I'm sure your kids love you."

"I don't doubt that." She shock her head, "Everything in life is about balance."

"I'm learning that." Meredith told her, "Derek and I have been though a lot."

"So I've heard. I'm glad the two of you worked it all out."

"Me too." Meredith said sipping her coffee.

* * *

Meredith and Ellen entered Meredith's home laughing with a bunch of shopping bags. 

"You two looked like you had fun." Derek said coming out of the kitchen. A dishrag on his shoulder and something that smelled amazing following him.

"You cooked." Meredith smiled coming to stand in front of him, "I'm starving." She said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, "Your right we did have fun didn't we Ellen."

"A blast." Ellen agreed with a nod of her head, "Meredith is an amazing woman Derek. I completely approve."

"She is pretty amazing." Derek told his mother wrapping his arms around Meredith's waist.

"Derek." Meredith said getting out of his grasp, "I'm going to take my stuff upstairs. I think we have some wine in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Ellen said putting her bags on the ground.

Derek smiled as he followed Meredith upstairs.

"I'm glad you and Mom had fun."

"She's great." Meredith sighed, "Your really lucky to have such a great mom Derek."

"I know." He told her running his hands though his hair.

"I thought that she'd hate me." Meredith confessed, "Maybe she'd think you'd be better off with somebody like Rose."

"I wouldn't be happy with someone like Rose." Derek told his hands on her hips, "I'm an idiot sometimes Mer, and I say things that are better off staying in my head. When I told you I wanted a lifetime I shouldn't have added on anything. Because your it for me and I can't see my future with anyone other then you."

"You went on a date with her." Meredith sighed putting her hands on his shoulders, "I wasn't worried about you and Sydney because it was Sydney. But Rose she was you could have…" Meredith trailed off.

"It doesn't matter Meredith. None of them mattered from the moment I met you in the bar."

"Oh." Was the only thing Meredith could say.

"Were going to be really happy together Mer." Derek told her as he stood up to take her hand so they could walk down stairs and have dinner with his mother.

* * *

"Derek it's freezing." Meredith argued a few weeks later as they walked though his land. He was taking her to the site of their house. She didn't know way but she wanted to go back to sleep because she was going to have to get up and go into work. 

"I know but we won't be out long." A picnic table was set up off to the side with a tube leaning against one of the benches.

"What's this?" Meredith questioned confused. Derek just smiled as he waited for her to seat down before he followed seating next to her. Pulling up the tube.

"I know we were suppose to meet with the archutect together but," He trailed off opening the plans up, "This is just an idea of what we've been talking about. If you don't like it…"

"Oh Der." Meredith sighed feeling tears weal up in her eyes, "Our house."

"I know." Derek nodded feeling chocked up himself, "Do you like it?" He asked her.

"Yeah it's wonderful." She smiled, "A big master bedroom, a nursery, two office's, and libery." Meredith sighed, "It's a dream house Derek."

"Were still going to meet with the guy to go over some other ideas. But I'm glad your happy with this."

"Thank you Derek." Meredith said leaning over to capture his lips in hers. A soft kiss that spoke of her happiness and there future life together.

Please Review!


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

She was nervous. Completely and totally nervous. She was going to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Meredith Shepherd. It was a heady idea but one that filled with her a burst of happiness every time she thought about it. Derek's sisters were all fluttering around her in the master suite of their newly finished house where they were getting married.

"It's fine Nancy." Anna exclaimed as she put her sleeping daughter into her playpen, "Meredith hair looks lovely as it is." She told her sister as she came to seat next to Meredith, "You look very lovely."

"Thank you Anna." Meredith sighed. She hadn't gone for a big flowing wedding dress. Instead it was a simple off white spaghetti strap dress that clung loosely to her body.

"Derek is going to love it." Kathy said with a wink.

"He'll love it even if she was in a garbage bag." Cristina added, "He can't seem to take his eyes off of her."

"Thanks Cristina." Meredith groaned looking over at her friend. Izzie was downstairs checking on the cake she'd baked for them, she and Ellen had cooked up a storm in their fully equipped new kitchen. It hadn't been a lot of people invite just Derek's sisters and there families followed by her family her sisters who was already seated next to their father, and her adopted family.

"Hey are you guys finished?" Erica one of Derek's other sister said as she opened the door of the bedroom. "Derek is looking pretty anxious out there."

"He looks like an ant moving around like that." Annie said laughing as she looked out the window. Meredith got up to look to. Derek was looking as dreamy as ever in his tux standing on the dock of there lake.

"I'm ready to get married." Meredith said grabbing her small bundle of lavender.

He wasn't going to cry. Derek Shepherd ordered himself. He was happy entirely and completely happy to be making Meredith Grey his wife. To have forever in his life and nothing was going to pull them apart. They'd found each other. They were the love of each other's lives and things like that didn't happen all the time. They were going to be completely and totally happy,

"Straighten up man." Mark said hitting his shoulder, "It's show time." Derek watched as Cristina walked down the aisle. He didn't even notice that his sisters had already filled out the seats but none of that mattered when he saw Meredith.

His breath hitched as she stopped on the runner. She walked slowly toward a smile lightening on her face as there eyes contacted. She looked like an angel and she was all his as he held out his hand for her to take. It all felt so right, that all those months of wondering and wanting her had all been worth it to be right here to be joined as man and wife.

"Do you Derek Allen Shepherd take Meredith Elizabeth Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Derek said huskily watching as Meredith own eyes started to water.

"Do you Meredith Elizabeth Grey take Derek Allen Shepherd to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Meredith said softly smiling up at him though her tears.

There hands shock as they exchanged rings. They heard laughter and applause as they had their first kiss. It was the perfect day.

"I love you Meredith Shepherd." Derek said as they danced to there first song.

"I love you to Derek Shepherd." Meredith said as they kissed again.

* * *

Meredith Shepherd brushed a hand over her mother's mantel. This was her first day back in Seattle after her two week long honeymoon in Bora-Bora. It had all been so perfect and she would have been wrapped in her husbands arm if only she could shake this need for closure in her mother's house. 

"Mom." Meredith said softly seating inside of the room that had been her office, "I know that this is silly and if you were here you'd tell me that I need to grow up. But I need this, and you didn't want to be buried so I have nowhere else to go but this house. I'm happy mom for the first time I'm really completely and totally happy. And you were wrong it doesn't make me weak it makes me strong. I wish you could have had that mom I really do. I wish you could have known what it was like to feel like this. It doesn't matter anymore mom I'm moving on. I'm going to be happy and I'll make you proud by being a wonderful a surgeon maybe not as great as you were but wonderful nonetheless." She sighed standing up wiping her hands off the dust, "When Derek and I have a daughter I'm going to name her Ellis." Meredith told the room as she put the old keys in an envelope, and walked toward the door, "I love you mom, and I hope you're happy wherever you are." She finished closing the door and leaving the envelope in under a hideaway.

"You okay?" Derek asked as he looked up at her. He was leaning on the closed car door the same way he'd been when she left him to go inside.

"I'm fine." She shrugged, "Just saying goodbye."

"We don't have to sell it you know." Derek told her opening her door; "We could rent it out to interns or something."

"It's time." Meredith smiled, "I love you Derek Shepherd."

"I love you to Meredith Shepherd." Derek told her as he started up the car. Meredith linked their hands together.

"Take me home Derek." Meredith said without a backward glance to her old home. Meredith kept her eyes to the future and everything that it had to offer.

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note: **That's it! It was fun writing a fun Mer/Der story. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. 

Look out for my next fiction **'Love in the Vines,' **Meredith and Derek meet for the first time at a vineyard.

As well as an alternate version of _Season 1 _were Mer/Der are married and moving to Seattle entitled **'Don't Forget to Smile.' **

**Review!**

**P.S. **Even though she will never read this. **Happy Birthday** to the best big sister ever!


End file.
